The Kitten
by yayne
Summary: a young kit comes into the junkyard looking for her father after her mothers death. you will laugh your freaken head off when you learn who he is. please r and r and such.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

A young kitten walked the dark streets of London in Jellicle form wearing a tattered jacket. Her mother had just died and before she passed, she told her about the father she never knew. She said he lived inside a junkyard that was gated heavily away from the humans. She had strutted around for a wile and found him sitting alone. She seduced him one night and left the next morning. Now this little kit had been traveling for days and was very hungry, but she dragged on to find him.

She finally found the large gates leading into the yard. She started to rattle them; her voice was too weak to yell. Out of the darkness, a large queen with leopard spots and tiger stripes walked up to the gates.

"Oh, hello little dearie, what are you doing here?" she asked in a kind voice.

"I looking for my father," she whispered. "My mother died and a few days ago I went looking for him. My mother said he lived in a junkyard in London, can you help me?"

"Of course my little child, come on in," the cat opened the gates and let the little kit inside.

"Thank you, what's your name?"

"JennyAnyDots, what is yours?"

"Matella."

"Okay, Matella lets go look to see if your father is here."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

"Munkustrap, can you help me?" Jenny lead Matella into a den were Munkus did some work. You know, looking over evidence from crimes that could have been Macavity's work and such. Jenny removed Matel's jacket to reveal her white, black and golden coat.

"What is it Jenny?" he asked as he put down the latest heist files. "Who is this?"

"This is Matella, a kitten who came looking for her father after her mother died," she explained as she sat Matel down on a couch.

"Alright," Munkus got up and stretched a bit, and then he sat down across from her and pulled up some blank paper. "What's your whole story?"

"My mother was named Julia; she and I lived in Greenwich for my whole life. She was hit by a car in cat form and dragged her beaten body to our house, which was a vacant human house. She told me about my father, everything she remembered about him. She told me to go and find him; she didn't want me to live alone for the rest of my life. When she finally died, I packed up and made my way here to look for him. I was mugged many times so I lost all my food and belongings, but I made it here in one peace."

"Oh poor dearie," Jenny gave her a small hug.

"Alright, what's his name?" he asked wile writing down what she said.

"She didn't remember, it had been too many years."

"Okay, what did she tell you about him?"

"She told me he was a handsome main coon…" she was interrupted by them bursting into laugher. "What's so funny?"

"Are you sure it was a main coon?" he asked through his laughing.

"Yes, she was sure he was indeed a mane coon living here, what's so funny about that?"

"The only main coon…"

"The only _male _main coon," Jenny interrupted through her own giggles. "Is my son…"

"My younger half brother…" Munkus chimed in.

"RUM TUM TUGGER!" they laughed together.

"Rum Tum Tugger… sounds nice, but what is so funny?"

"I can't believe this," Munkus fell onto the floor.

"I never thought of grandchildren from him," Jenny wiped tears from her eyes.

"Am I missing something?" she was completely dumbfounded from their behavior.

"He's the biggest man whore in all of England; he has slept with half of the queens in this yard alone," Munk explained. "I never thought I could see him with a kit of his own."

"That's why I had Admetus, so I would have a glimmer of hope for grand kits." Jenny also buckled over in her laugher. "But from him? The reason why he moves from queen to queen is to get out of having kits!"

"I thought I was the only one giving old D a chance to see grand kits before his passing. Now I see that Tugger gave him another without knowing it! He's such an idiot!"

"Why are you insulting your brother? That isn't very nice."

"No offence Jenny, but did you ever drop Tugger on his head when he was born? Because he couldn't have gotten his stupidity from you or dad!"

"I can't remember if I did, but it's very possible."

"You must take after your mother, because so far you have shown any sighs of being a threat to us or yourself. Each day I see Tugger getting hurt from his own actions, I'm surprised he's still alive! Tripping off large piles of garbage, running into poles, getting beat up after flirting with a queen who has a mate, getting hit on the head will falling junk which he set up as a prank, it's endless."

"How dare you make fun of him! He's your own little brother and you talk like he's nothing! I want to meet him right now so I can prove he isn't an idiot!"

"You… you can meet him in the morning, I think he's a little busy right now." he had seen Tugger earlier carrying Bombalurina to their den.

"Come with me, you can stay with the other kittens," Jenny attempted to stop laughing long enough to get Matel to the kits den.

"How can you make fun of your own son?" she asked wile walking out of the den.

"We make fun of everyone here; it's just that Tugger makes it easy for us to do it to him."

"I'm just hoping he isn't as big an idiot that you say he is."

"Don't waist your hope on that. Just hope you are his child, he needs to learn responsibility."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

"Hey dumb ass, wake up," Munkus pounded on the door of Tugger's den. Earlier that day he and Matel bet about if Tugger was really an idiot, so Matel right now is watching his every move on top of a junk pile.

"Hey, morning Straps," Tugger stuck his head out from the carpeted van he called a home.

"Get out here, I need to talk to you," Tugger exited and van and stood face to face with Munkus."

"What's on yo mind?"

"It just so happened that a kit came in to the junkyard last night looking for someone."

"Uh huh," Tugger began walking around the area they were in, since he wasn't that interested in what his brother had to say, as usual.

"Her father. She says he's lives here, and that he's a _main coon_."

"Wait, what?" Tugger stood up straight and looked at his brother.

"It's true, she says that you are her father, and she's not backing down from it."

"Impossible, I make sure a queen doesn't get knocked up."

"Yeah, for the possibility of you actually getting tied down with just one queen, and for the child's sake of turning out as an idiot."

"Shut it."

"She says the mother is named Julia, remember a queen with that name?"

Tugger's fur stood on end. He looked scared, really scared.

"How can I forget? Do you remember? She came around here years ago, back when we were kittens. She said that she was on a mission…"

"To make sure Growltiger was really dead!" Munkus finally remembered her.

"Yeah, she came by looking for a place to sleep for the night. She strutted around for a little bit, kinda like I do now, and found me sitting alone."

"Back then you weren't a womanizer."

"Right. She invited me to her den, so I fallowed her. And…. I was only a kit." He buried his face in his hands.

"Only a kit…"

"In the morning she left a note saying ill get better over time. I was heartbroken, but I have to admit if it wasn't for her, I wouldn't be the tom I am now. She was the one who left me the belt."

"What are you going to do with Matella?"

"Who?"

"Your daughter. Julia just died from being hit by a car; she came all the way from Greenwich to find you. What are you going to do?"

"What can I do? The only thing I can do with queens is to make them squeal! I can't do that to my own daughter! And how will Bomba take this? 'oh hey baby, it turns out I have a kit with another cat!'"

"You better figure this out with that tiny mind of yours."

"I'm not an idiot, ill think of something, and just give me time. Now if you will excuse me, Bomba is waiting for me." Tugger strutted past his brother to the door of his den. He hit his head on the edge of the roof, but he just shook it off and went back inside.

Munkus just shook his head and climbed up the junk pile Matel was standing on.

"What can I say? I'm sorry that your dad is an idiot."

"Its alright, he will come around one day."

"I hope so."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

Tugger was staring at the roof of his den. He had just told Bomba about Matella, and she took it quite well. All she did was hit him on the head with a few cat toys and yelled until she realized that Julia did something terrible and he was now haunted by the memory. Now they were trying to figure out what to do with this kit.

"You're all she has left, you need to take care of her," Bomba was telling him as she fondled with his mane.

"Have I shown any signs of being a good father? I'm a fantastic lover, but not a father."

"I have to agree with the lover part, but you are so good with kits."

"Yeah, but that's because I make them squeal, people would want to murder me if I tried that with her."

"But you have to do something; she needs a parental figure to take care of her."

"I know, but I'm not a parent! I'm still young, and I was barely a tom when she was born!"

"Do something, she's now all alone! How many times do I have to say that? Every one in the yard has at least one parent. Imagine life without Jenny or old D."

"It's hard to, but I told _you _a million times, I WILL MAKE A TERRIBLE FATHER!"

"At least be there for her, she needs someone."

"Why cant Jenny or Jelly be there? They are good with kits."

"Lazy bastard," Bomba got up and walked over to the entrance. "Until you start taking care of Matella, your not getting any of me in your den, and don't even think about getting some from the other queens."

"Come on Bomba baby, I have no clue how to raise a kitten!"

"Julia gave you a head start, now all you need to do is to raise her till she's a full queen, got it?"

"Got it." and with that, Bomba sauntered out of his den, feeling victorious.

"Why me?"

---

"Are you Matella?" Bomba asked the mini main coon who was sitting alone. She has come out to the clearing to find Demeter's den and had noticed her sitting in front of the clock.

"Yes, and you are?" she responded.

"I'm Bombalurina, I'm your fathers mate." Bomba sat down next to the kit. She knew with Tugger that one day she would have to say that.

"What he is going to do now that I'm here?"

"I told him that until he starts treating you as a daughter that I'm going to stay with my sister. So in about 3 days he will start acting like a father."

"3 days, are you sure he will give up so soon?"

"Yeah, ever since we became mates he couldn't sleep without me."

"Is that right for you to do that to him?"

"Yes, it's not just because he needs to take care of you, but…" she just trailed off and looked down at the ground.

"What's wrong?"

"Jenny told me yesterday that… I'm going to have a kit." Matel stared at her. Bomba pulled her knees up to her chin and wrapped her arms around her legs.

"I wanted to tell him so soon, but I remembered he isn't good at stuff that doesn't include the bedroom. So when I heard about you, I tried to convince him to be a father so when he finally liked raising kits I could tell him about our own little one."

"So if he doesn't like me you're screwed?"

"Sounds about right, but he loves kits, the girls want to date him and the boys want to be him."

"Wow, he's really all that?"

"That and much, much more, some of the female kits will call you lucky."

"I have already met Etcetera, she's really annoying."

"I know, you should have seen her when Tugger and I became mates, she went ape shit. We had to get Alonzo and Munkus to hold her back from strangling me."

After this, Bomba knew that Matel had hope. If they could get along, Tugger would love her.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

"MACAVITY!" yelled a voice that rang through the junkyard. All the peace that was once there shattered as kits tried to hide and the toms looked for the origin of the yell. There was no sign of the ginger cat, which was rare since he always shows up after someone yells his name. Then, a figure came staggering into the yard, looking like it was in a large fight.

Matella was trying to get into the kits den, when she turned around and saw the figure. She knew who it was right away.

"DADDY!" she yelled as she ran up to Tugger. He was bleeding all over, and his fur was caked with blood. He looked up, and for the first time they actually saw each other up close.

For Matella, she underestimated his looks. She never knew that a tom like him even lived, and never knew a tom could look so good. Even with his mane being all bloody and him having small scars on his face, she could see his great looks. Now she knew why he got so many queens.

For Tugger, he had forgotten how beautiful Julia was, seeing as Matella looked exactly like her mother. He had seen many queens, too many to count, and Matel was one of the most beautiful kits he had ever seen. He had no clue why he wasn't taking care of this gorgeous girl.

But just like Macavity, he needed to ruin this moment. Just then, he had dashed out of his hiding place and lunged to Matella.

"A child of Tugger must be a mistake," he snarled. Matella screamed, but Tugger just in time shielded her and took Macavity's blow to his back. He screamed in pain, but that didn't stop him from picking up his daughter and running like hell.

"Where are we going?" Matel asked her father.

"I don't know, I'm loosing too much blood to see or think straight."

After running for Zeus knows how long, Tugger finally collapsed unconscious from blood loss. Matel climbed out of his arms and looked around terrified, she knew that Macavity was coming and had no one around to protect her.

"Dad?" she began pawing at Tugger, who was barely breathing now. "Dad, please wake up, Macavity is coming and he might hurt me."

"Matel," he whispered. "You must go hide, he is coming and if he finds you, you will surely die."

"What about you? Dad, you have so much to live for now that I'm here."

"I know, but I'm loosing a lot of blood and I can't stand. Ill just be dead weight for you."

Matel rolled her eyes and grabbed onto Tugger's arm and pulled it over her shoulder. She began dragging him into a broken down vista curser that was close by. What he said was true, and that he was so weak that Matel barely made it without collapsing herself.

"Don't try to act noble by dooming yourself, you have at least a few things to live for," she tried to put some pressure onto his wounds to stop the bleeding.

"Hey, I was at least trying to save a life. What would people say if I begged my daughter to save my life when I have a chance of not making it?"

"No, I'm making sure your going to get through this attack."

"I'm just a lazy good for nothing bastard."

"Well that's going to change after this." Matel looked around and found an old blanket. She tore it to shreds and began bandaging Tugger's wounds.

"How? I get attacked like this all the time, from either Macavity or angry toms, and I don't think having a kit of my own will stop my wild ways."

"Its not just me, Bombalurina told me she's going to have a kitten," for a moment, it looked like Tugger was going to have a heart attack. "Its true, she told me not too long ago."

"So I knocked up yet another queen," he let out a strained laugh.

"Hey, she's not just another queen; she's your actual mate. My mother was another queen, seeing as I was a one night stand."

"The best one night stand I ever had."

"How many kids do you really have?"

"As far as I know, my little Matella and my unborn kit are the only ones."

'My little Matella,' she giggled at the thought.

"How are you feeling now?" she asked him as she finished with bandaging his wounds.

"A bit better, but what are little pink bears doing on the ceiling?"

"I think the blood loss is making you hallucinate."

"No really, there's a bunch of pink bears on the ceiling," he pointed to a collection of pink bear stickers that were stuck onto the top of the car. Matel couldn't help but laugh so hard she fell over right next to Tugger.

You know I love ya right?" Tugger looked over at Matel who was still laughing.

"Yeah, I love you too," and with that, they both fell asleep forgetting all about the villain who actually helped make this very fluffy moment possible.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

Tugger opened his eyes to find himself in the junkyard. This was strange, he didn't remember coming back there that night, and thought no one was strong enough to carry him without waking him up. He looked around, no one else was there, but he didn't think much of it since it was night. Some of the junk he saw the day before was gone, and some older junk was peeking out. He looked down at his hands; he wasn't wearing his fingerless leather gloves. Matter of fact, his bandages disappeared and there were no scars from the attack the night before. He felt his mane, barely any fluff was there.

"What's going on here?" he asked.

"Well hello tiger," Tugger looked up to see a beautiful Persian cat walking towards him.

"Who are you?" he asked her.

"I am Julia; I have just come back from a mission to investigate the Growltiger incident and I came here to sleep for the night. What's your name little main coon?"

"I'm Rum Tum Tugger." 'Something isn't right here,' he thought.

A wide seductive smile crept along Julia's face. Tugger looked away; this was all too familiar to him. He spotted something on a nearby junk pile. It was his brother, Macavity. He was watching what was happening, and was smiling evilly. He knew what was happening, it was the night he slept with Julia. But he never noticed Macavity was watching.

"Do you want to have a bit of fun Tugger?"

'Macavity… Julia….' He thought. 'There's a connection.'

Then it hit him like a ton of bricks.

"Griddlebone."

---

Tugger woke up with a start. He looked down at himself, the bandages were there and his mane was a full as ever. He wasn't in the junkyard clearing; he was in the visa curser he was dragged into last night. He looked beside him to see his daughter Matella sleeping. He looked outside, it was morning and he saw Alonzo patrolling that part of the yard.

"Matella, I have to ask you something," Tugger started to shake his daughter awake.

"What's wrong dad?" she asked wile opening her eyes.

"I have a few questions for you."

"Alright, fire away."

"Did you bury Julia after she died?"

She was silent for a moment; he knew that she would have a hard time talking about this. "No, I put her in a coffin and left her inside a makeshift tomb in a forest by a graveyard."

"Did you check her pulse when she died?"

"No, she just stopped breathing so I thought she passed on."

"Did she leave often and for long periods of time when she was alive?"

"Yeah, she said that she was out hunting and didn't want me to come with her because it was too dangerous."

"This may sound crazy, but your mother isn't dead."

"What!?"

"Last night, when I was attacked, I saw her. Her name isn't Julia, its Griddlebone. She left so often because she works for the evil Macavity."

"How are you so sure?"

"Think about it. She was investigating Growltiger's death when I met her. Growltiger had a mate named Griddlebone. She and Julia are both long haired Persians. The night I spent with her Macavity was watching. Griddlebone works for Macavity now. Your mother is a sick evil villain."

"And my father is a lazy man whore."

"I think that's your mother's side talking, but I do admit I'm a man whore."

"What are we going to do about mom?"

"I really don't know, but I have a bone to pick with my brother and my one night lover."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

Tugger and Matella emerged from the car. They had no idea how, but some way they were going to talk with Macavity and Griddlebone. They needed to know why Griddlebone had done that terrible deed, and why Macavity was involved.

"Are we going to their lair?" Matella asked Tugger as they tried to find their way to the junkyard.

"Too dangerous, that would be practically a suicide mission. We have to make him come to us."

"But how?"

"I haven't gotten that far yet…"

"I have an idea, but it might not work."

"I'm up for anything right now."

"Alright," Matel gestured Tugger to sit down. She then sat down in front of him and began explaining the plan. "If we create a Demeter dummy and put it in a clearing, Macavity will be attracted to her and he will come out. That's when we jump him and attempt to find out what happened that night."

"My kind of plan, short, simple and easy to remember." (Sorry, I was watching pirates of the Caribbean last night)

"But if he's really what they say he is, he won't fall for a stupid dummy."

"I know one cat that can help us in this situation."

"Who?"

"Magical Mr. Mistoffelees."

---

"Hey Misto!" Tugger called to his old friend as he entered his den. "I need help with something!"

"What is it this time?" Misto looked up from his glowing crystal ball. "And I'm not making another one of those fur color changing potions; Victoria hasn't given up on that grudge from when you turned her neon green."

"We have to talk with Macavity," Matel explained. "We need a really good Demeter doll to drive him out. Dad said you can rig up something special."

"Why in the world would you two want to talk with _him_? He's the king of crime!"

"Personal matters, so can you help us or not?" Tugger asked him.

"Fine, just give me an hour and you two will need to get me a few items for this to work."

"What ever you need," they said together.

"Alright, first ill need a bit of Demes fur…"

For the next hour Misto created a long list of everything he needed. From a fur coat some rich family threw out to some strange herbs growing in the back of the yard Tugger and Matel hurried around.

After those grueling 60 minuets of looking through countless junk piles, Misto was ready to put it together. The heap of items was put inside a circle in front of him like in one of those spiritual ceremonies. He started to move his paws and chanted a spell. All the things began to float and bind together and the dummy took form. Tugger and Matel stood in amazement as the dummy became an exact lifeless clone of the black and golden queen.

"Finished," Misto put his paws together. "It's perfect."

"Wow, thanks Misto," Tugger picked up the doll and flung it over his shoulder. "I guess I will be seeing you."

"Wait! My payment!"

"Fine, what do you want?"

"Ummm… I want a few tips on picking up queens."

"Alright, number 1, don't make everything about magic," Tugger grabbed Matel's paw and ran out.

"Smart ass," Misto mumbled as he went back to his crystal ball.

---

They set up the mannequin in a secluded part of the yard. They chose to lay it out so it looked like Demeter was sleeping. The real Demeter they had found was at her human's house so she could not mess this up. Tugger and Matel hid under an overturned bathtub to get a good view of the fake cat.

But even after a wile there was no sign of Macavity. Matel had gotten bored, so she found a broken crayon and some paper and began playing hang man with Tugger.

"Okay, D," Tugger guessed.

"Right," Matel added D in the empty spaces.

"Okay, ummm, Deuteronomy."

"You got it again," she laughed as she began making a new game.

"Macavity."

"Dad, I'm not even done making a new game…"

"No, he's here!" Tugger gestured to the red and ginger cat approaching the cat. They both shut up and waited for the perfect moment to strike.

"Why hello Demeter," he snickered as he sauntered around where 'Demeter' lay. Before he could pounce, Macavity saw a blur of black gold and white come at him.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

"Hey fuzzy butt, I got a bone to pick with you," Tugger said to his half brother as he pinned him to the ground.

"Hey shit for brains, get off me or I'll castrate you," Mac snarled at him.

"I'm willing to take that chance."

Mac gave him a confused look, twisted himself a bit and was able to slip out from under his brother. He stood up straight and looked down at Tugger, who was now attempting to get up even with the injuries to his body.

"What's so important to you that you will risk your tom hood for?"

"I need to know a few things about the night I spent with Griddlebone."

"I have no clue what you're talking about."

"You're a lair; I had a dream about the night I spent with her and you where spying on us, what happened that night between you and her?"

"It's just a dream, they can mean anything. Just last night I had a dream I was a purple cow in a blue carrot tree orchard. What does that mean?"

Out of nowhere, three buckets of paint fell off a broken shelf and landed right on Macavity. The paint splattered on him and all around where he was standing, thankfully Tugger and Matel got out of the splattering range. He threw the now empty buckets across the clearing and tried to shake off the paint, but it stuck to his ginger fur. He saw that his pelt had turned purple with black spots and the ground around him turned blue. He turned around to see a torn painting of a tree with some rotten carrots stuck to it. He looked back at Tugger with a priceless expression of confusion on his face. Both Tugs and Matel burst into laugher and buckled over.

"And what did you just say about dreams?" he said with a smirk.

"Fine, ill tell you what you need to know if you can remove the colors from my coat. No one would fear a purple and black cat."

"Okay, number 1. Did you have anything to do with Griddlebone seducing me?"

"Yes, I paid her to break then leave you so you would be left heartbroken."

"Number 2. What happened the night Griddlebone 'died'?"

"She was injured in a fight that night and thought if she didn't have Matella around she would be able to train more and get stronger. She faked her death so that Matella would not feel abandoned. And when she told you about Tugger, which was only so when you wondered out on the journey I would send some of my henchcats to take care of you. But you spoiled the plan by figuring out that Julia and Griddlebone is the same person."

"Why would a mother do that to her own daughter?" Matel asked as she took this all in.

"When the daughter was unplanned and the mother is an evil ex-pirate," Tugger told her.

"Anything else you need to know?"

"Just tell Griddlebone this; _she's_ the one who has to get better with fucking."

"Okay, now the paint…"

Matella dumped a large quantity of paint remover over Macavity before running off. Tugger, after he was done laughing at his brother, fallowed her back to the clearing.

"I'm going to get you back one day," Macavity snarled before he rubbed the paint off his fur.

---

Tugger ended up leaning on Matel for the rest of the trip back to the yard. He wounds began opening again from the little ordeal with Macavity, and he needed to see Jenny soon. By the time they got back to the clearing, Matel's fur had stains of her father's blood.

"Tugger honey!" jenny cried as she saw her son limping. She ran up to him and looked him over. "We must patch you up this instant!" she took his arm and led him back to the infirmary with Matel fallowing.

"We all thought that you two had died in the Macavity scare last night," she told them. "After hours of looking we just thought the worst, but I'm so happy to see that you're both alive. What happened last night?"

"Well…" Matella tried to recall everything, seeing as Tugger had lost a lot of blood and couldn't even walk straight. "After Macavity showed up, he tried to kill me, but daddy blocked his claws and took off with me. We hid inside a car until the morning, that's where I patched up his wounds. Then he told me he had a dream about him and mom, and he realized that she's really Griddlebone…"

"Ah, I knew something was about that cat the moment she sauntered through those gates!" she cried out. "Oh, sorry about that, please continue."

"Well, we wanted to talk to Macavity about it, so we had Mistoffelees make us a Demeter doll to use as bait. He told us he paid her to be with dad, and that recently she got injured wile fighting. She needed more time for her job with Macavity and less with me, so she faked her death and sent me out to find daddy, just so his workers would kill me."

"Oh poor dearie," Jenny finished up wrapping Tugger's wounds and gave Matel a hug. "What are you going to do now?"

"She's going to move in with me and Bomba," Tugger said. "I need to pick up my act if I'm going to have a family."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8

A real family is what she wished for, and a family is what she got.

Tugger stuck to his word, and he turned things around in an instant, faster than anyone expected. He cleaned up his den the best he could, sweeping out the dead catnip leaves and the filthy velvet blankets. All that was left now was a few sheets and some pillows, none of which were in there during Tugger's nightly 'sessions'. Matella was able to move in with him after that, which made her happy to get away from Etcetera, who went crazy after knowing Tugger wouldn't ever be the same. Bombalurina immediately accepted her as a daughter, and Matel accepted her as a real mom after living that masquerade with Griddlebone. So through tragedy, she got joy.

---

"Goodnight girls," Tugger said wile lying down next to his two loves.

"Goodnight daddy," Matel giggled as his mane brushed against her face.

"Goodnight handsome," Bombalurina purred as she brushed her head against his. He purred back as he laid his hand on her now swelling abdomen.

This was heaven.

(Finally, it's finished!)


End file.
